It is well known in motor vehicles to provide an air bag inflatable by an inflation gas. The inflation gas is generated on demand by a pyrotechnic or other gas generating device. The gas generating device employs a chemical reaction which may involve the generation of particulate by-products. The gas generating device typically includes filtration or other devices which are known to satisfactorily filter particulate by-products from the stream of inflation gas.
It is also well known to provide one or more vent holes in an air bag to vent a portion of the inflation gas into the passenger compartment. The vent hole is traditionally provided in a surface of the air bag which points generally away from the restrained occupant and, accordingly, any particulate that may be in the inflation gas stream is directed away from the occupant.